Affair Unforgettable
by Orokimaru
Summary: El era el unico que pensaba de otra manera de su comparacion con sus enemigos. Que estaba bajo la influencia que habia tomado sus pensamientos de su espalda. Ahora que por error es enfrentan entre si en una batalla por su vida. Mi primera disparo traducido en espanol! Disfrutar! :)


**Affair Unforgettable**

A/N: Hola público! Así que he estado aprendiendo español desde hace un par de años y me decidí a empezar a traducir mis historias de español. Derecho awesome! Mi esposo es español, así que es natural que aprendo. Este será mi primer cuento traducido español así que por favor ayudame. La categoría es de un juego de video llamado "Samurai Warriors 2", gran juego por cierto. Espero que usted está leyendo esto porque si no lo eres, vas a estar perdido en la historia. Está teniendo lugar en Sekigahara entre el ejército Oda y el Ejército Saika. Comienza con No ', la esposa de Nobunaga contar la historia. Pero ambos no "y Magoichi van a estar diciendo él. Usted será capaz de saber quién está diciendo qué partes. También el narrador, me, se va a contar algo de él, y será en cursiva. Ahora, cuando se trata de la parte de n 'y Magoichi interactuando juntos, los pensamientos de Magoichi son los años en **NEGRITA** uno y parte No'' s está en Times New Roman REGULARES. Así que espero que les guste esta oportunidad ... es mi va para el público español. Yo tendría un poco de ayuda con un traductor, así que disfrutar!

_Señora No "_

Me siento en el caballo de la mina como marchamos a nuestro destino. Estoy pensando en el día anterior en el mercado. Vagué por todas esas tiendas con la esperanza de encontrar algún buen traje para que me ponga. El oro nunca fue un problema para mí, pero ese día no pude encontrar exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Así que me había dejado el mercado con las manos vacías. Ahora me paseo y mirar a la derecha de mí ver a mi amado esposo Nobunaga. Cómo agraciada este hombre estaba en lo que hacía. Examiné los rasgos de su rostro, el deleite de sus ojos. ¿Por qué se le llama el "Rey Demonio" Yo no sé. Tal vez fue por el derramamiento de sangre que había causado durante mucho tiempo. Miré por delante una vez más tratando de mantener mi mente se concentre en la misión. En realidad no me dieron mis órdenes de qué era lo que tenían que hacer. Me volví hacia mi amado nuevamente preguntándose por qué en el mundo traté de deshacerse de este hombre, este ... Dios.

"¡Ahí está!", Le había gritado apuntando su espada hacia adelante.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo era que teníamos que mantener nuestro campo principal ... en Sekigahara.

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Magoichi Saika_

Aquí estoy de nuevo a punto de correr en otra batalla que poner mi vida en peligro. Por lo menos no soy el único. Aquí tengo Sakon Shima en mi Tachibana izquierda y Ginchiyo a mi derecha, por no hablar de los campesinos. Tengo la intención de quitarle la vida a Nobunaga este momento. Él merece morir por todo el daño y el dolor que ha causado a tantas personas inocentes. Vamos a ver cómo se enfrenta a un espadachín arrogante, una belleza de gran alcance-como-el infierno, y un pistolero guapo. Me siento un poco mal por preguntar los campesinos por su ayuda y sacándolos de su aldea sin embargo. Quiero decir que es sólo tres así que supongo que no tengo que sentir tan mal.

"Hey Magoichi! Lo que te ríes? "Sakon me preguntó porque, sí, me lo empecé a reír a carcajadas.

"Sólo pensar que Sekigahara podría ser el último lugar en el que veo antes de morir."

"No digas esas cosas. Sea orgulloso y fuerte de lo que crees que es correcto. "Ginchiyo había dicho, pero manteniendo sus ojos hacia adelante.

"¿No es la cosa más linda que jamás hayas visto." Sakon había dicho y yo podría haber jurado que sus ojos se volvieron hacia pequeñas formas de corazón, pero eso sólo ocurre en los sueños ... ¿no?

Pensé en el comentario que hizo y me di cuenta que se me ocurrió una respuesta a la misma. Bueno, en realidad no era una pregunta, pero, ah bueno. Ginchiyo Era un espectáculo maravilloso para la vista, pero no así de la flor que he visto ... esa flor mortal. La flor que se ha mantenido y alimentado en las garras de ese demonio, en su florero. Un destello de su cara apareció en mi cabeza, pero negó que fuera.

"Finalmente!" Grité como lo hacemos a nuestro campamento principal.

Estábamos en la parte este de Sekigahara, mientras que el ejército Oda fueron a Occidente. Ninguno de nosotros hizo un movimiento, sólo esperamos allí. De repente se oyó el ruido de un cañón disparando de su dirección.

"Y comienza la batalla."

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Señora No "_

Mi amado ha lanzado el primer ataque contra nuestros enemigos. Era yo, Ranmaru, y mi amor a la guerra otra vez.

"Escuchen todos!" Él había gritado.

"Este campamento principal será una falsificación." Todo el mundo lo miró, confundida ... todos me esperan.

"Vamos a luchar y asegurarse de que nadie sobrevive." ¡Oh, cómo me encanta este hombre.

"Ahora bien, Ranmaru! Irás a la chica Tachibana al Norte ".

Así que la Tachibana guerrero estaba tomando parte en esta guerra.

"No" ... ir al Sur de Sakon. "Me dijo con una voz tan suave como él me rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"Y yo ..." Él estaba diciendo que sus hermosos labios se movieron.

"... Tengo Magoichi muertos por delante." Sentí que mis ojos se abren como mi corazón se redujo.

No me dijeron que nuestro enemigo principal sería el conocido pistolero Magoichi.

"Mi amor, ¿por qué no se lo dijo del pistolero Saika?" Le pregunté.

"Sentí que no tenía importancia." Había dicho que me da esa mirada pícara, esa mirada diabólica que siempre me encantó.

"Ahora en adelante!" Gritó mientras todos nos montamos en off en nuestros caminos separados.

No sé lo que me pasó. ¿Por qué me importa quién nos íbamos a la guerra. Nunca lo he hecho antes, sólo quiero ayudar a mi esposo en su victoria. Pero este hombre armado, Magoichi Saika, había algo en él que me distrajo.

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Magoichi Saika_

"Está bien, Nobunaga tiene una manera de recoger los de sus oficiales." Anuncié a mis dos oficiales y el ejército.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de decir." Ginchiyo hubieras preguntado.

Me volví a su lado y le dije: "Lo que estoy diciendo es que tiene sus oficiales perseguir a ciertas personas de la mía. Probablemente tiene ese hombre-mujer viene por ti Ginchiyo. Su mejor, Lady No ', que viene a mí, y él mismo a Sakon. "

"Pero ¿por qué iba a venir por mí cuando usted es el que manda", preguntó Sakon.

Me volví hacia el camino delante de mí ", porque así es como funciona el" Demon King '. Saque todo el mundo y salvar el oficial al mando de la última ".

"¿Es así." Ginchiyo dijo mirando hacia adelante también.

"Pero eso es todo a punto de cambiar. Sakon, yo y se cambia caminos para que yo lucharé Nobunaga y deshacerse de ese demonio de una mujer. A menos Ginchiyo tendrá un problema luchando Ranmaru? "

"El Tachibana nunca se echa atrás de las órdenes dadas primero a ella.", Respondió ella.

"Bien entonces, todo el mundo toma un campesino con usted." Le dije sabiendo que todo lo que teníamos era tres.

Nuestro ejército era pequeño, pero que pudo. Junto con los campesinos de Ginchiyo, tenía cinco samurais mujeres, Sakon tenía cinco doncellas del santuario, y yo tenía cinco mosqueteros. Ya era hora de ir a la guerra.

"Las tropas Muy bien, adelante!" Grité mientras íbamos fuera y yo y lugares conmutación Sakon.

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Señora No "_

Mientras iba por el camino que me han asignado, maté a los de mi camino. Salto de mi caballo para matar veinte enemigos a la vez y luego saltar de nuevo para cumplir mi misión. La guerra era tan mortal, tan triste, tan cruel, tan ... delicioso. Miré al cielo y vi las nubes oscuras que vienen, sino que parecía que la lluvia le golpeó antes de llegar a mi destino.

_Narrador_

_Mientras no "está en su misión Ranmaru se está ejecutando sucesivamente matar los de su manera también. Nobunaga es de la misma manera sin dejar la silla de su caballo tomando cientos abajo. Nunca había tenido no "tan lejos de él en batalla antes. Pero pensó que podía manejar Sakon y volver rápidamente a su lado en la batalla final._

Llegué a mitad de camino a mi destino cuando me di cuenta el flujo de soldados mueren de salida. Detuve mi caballo por un tiempo para poder pensar en mi estrategia. No era como que necesitaba uno porque el objetivo era encontrar y matar. Tal vez fue la idea de que hombre armado que nublaba mi mente como las nubes hicieron el cielo. Sentí que mis ojos se abren cuando encontré la razón por la que una especie de "importaba". Me han llamado muchas cosas por la que me casé con. Me han llamado un "Moza" por nuestros enemigos, una "puta", entre otros, de "Jezabel", un "diablo de una mujer". Pero por él, recordé como me sentí la primera gota de la lluvia caída, una hermosa flor. Lo tomé por sentado al principio, pero más tarde comprendí que era el único enemigo que se refería a mí como algo hermoso. La lluvia comenzó a caer ahora. En nuestro último encuentro yo en broma le admiraba como este "mujeriego" y le dije que no había suficiente de mí para todos. Lo que dijo como respuesta me sorprendió. Dijo que nunca me iba a tocar mientras yo tenía huellas de que demonios por todas partes. En ese momento yo no tenía ganas de la hermosa flor que me había confundido.

"Mi señora? ¿No deberíamos estar avanzando en? "Uno de mis soldados sugirió.

Junto con la lluvia, no me di cuenta que las lágrimas venir por mi cara. A pesar de lo que le sugerí fue una broma, me dolía saber que no iba a tener yo. Yo ya no era esa hermosa flor en sus ojos, sólo la esposa de un demonio.

"Señora No '?" Llamó el mismo soldado.

"Entonces vamos a ir hacia adelante." Me dijo que me monté en la lluvia enojada conmigo misma y al Magoichi.

_Narrador_

_No 'se marchó de rabia, enojado por el hecho de que Magoichi sería pensar en ella como todo el mundo lo hizo cuando en un principio no fue así. Ranmaru hizo dos tercios de su destino cuando una emboscada lo golpeó. Él comenzó a luchar con más fuerza, porque su mayor temor era dejar que su Señor hacia abajo. Nobunaga Cabalgó directamente por el camino con la esperanza de llegar a Magoichi y tomando su vida y poner fin a esta guerra. No 'aún cargada de rabia porque había visto un campesino entre las tropas y rápidamente se hizo cargo de él. Lo que ella no sabía era que Magoichi fue encabezada por el mismo camino, pero con la esperanza de encontrar Nobunaga._

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Magoichi Saika_

Había empezado a llover no hace mucho tiempo cuando yo había enviado a mi campesino a reconocer el terreno. Yo estaba casi a mitad de camino y todavía no he llegó a Nobunaga o cualquiera de sus oficiales, como cuestión de hecho. Mi campesina nunca regresó así que me imaginé que la batalla no debe estar tan lejos. Decidí que podíamos hacer un ataque sorpresa cuando Nobunaga y su ejército sería conseguir.

"Todo el mundo se dividió en ambos lados de la ruta en los arbustos!" Ordené a mis mosqueteros.

Me asusta mi caballo para que vuelva por donde vine. Como me escondí allí en los arbustos pensamientos de "ella" me vino a la mente. Sé que he visto en el pasado, pero había algo en ella. Se refirió a sí misma como una serpiente mortal, que podría ser verdad, pero una flor no obstante. Pero yo nunca me meto con ella porque ella es tan malo como Nobunaga. También es responsable de las muchas muertes y las vidas tomadas. Pero esa cara dulce, que el pelo maravilloso, y las fabulosas curvas. No! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando! "

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Mientras Magoichi y sus mosqueteros se escondieron en los arbustos para su ataque sorpresa, Ginchiyo estaba haciendo a Ranmaru._

_"Así Magoichi tenía razón, él os envío hacia mí." Ginchiyo dijo Ranmaru._

_"Tal vez su jefe no es un residuo después de todo." Respondió Ranmaru._

_"Entonces vamos a resolver esto."_

_"Las damas primero"._

_"Mira quién habla". Ginchiyo dijo mientras cargaban el uno al otro._

_Un relámpago iluminó como Nobunaga hizo a través de la mitad del camino y se dirigió hacia el campamento principal Saika. Sabía que era el más poderoso, él sabía que tenía esta guerra en la bolsa. Él golpear a su caballo para que fuera más rápido galope. Por fin podía ver las puertas del campamento principal, pero estaban cerrados cerrados._

_"Bueno, bueno, el 'Rey Demon' a sí mismo." Una voz resonó causando Nobunaga parar y mirar alrededor._

_De repente, de la nada apareció un ninja familiar, Kotaro Fu'ma._

_"No tengo ningún trato con usted ninja." Dijo Nobunaga._

_"Bueno, eso sólo mata a sus planes porque tengo un asunto pendiente con usted." Kotaro dijo mientras extendía la mano y tocó Nobunaga de su caballo._

_Nobunaga cayó al suelo y justo cuando Kotaro fue sorprendente nuevo Nobunaga tomó ambas muñecas y los puso en llamas. A continuación, tomó su espada y cortó armamento de Kotaro off. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cortar la cabeza del ninja pensaba en cómo se lo podría utilizar en su beneficio en el futuro._

_"Mi negocio no es con usted, para que se deje el campo de batalla a la vez." Dijo Nobunaga arrogancia._

_Kotaro miró al suelo y sonrió, "Como quieras, mi Señor."_

_Kotaro se desvaneció y las puertas de la Saika principal campo abierto. Mientras tanto Magoichi podía oír el galope de un caballo acercándose cada vez más. Él se preparó y sus hombres para el ataque. Nobunaga entró en el campamento principal de ver una figura y se notaba que la figura le había visto así. Ambos corrieron hacia la otra, hirió golpeando al otro fuera de su caballo. Cuando ambos se levantaron de la figura que Nobunaga seen caminaba delante de él, que mostró su identidad._

_"Tú no eres Magoichi." Le había dicho a Sakon._

_"Así que vino a por mí de todos modos. Tengo que reconocerlo, eres un hombre inteligente. "Respondió Sakon._

_"Eso significa que ..." Nobunaga había pensado que su esposa podría ser la lucha contra el pistolero._

_"No pienses en salir bien." Sakon dijo colocándose a luchar como las puertas del campamento principal cerrada cerca._

_Nobunaga se enojó y se preparó también, "No puedo esperar a derramar su sangre en mis manos."_

**{Cambio de escena}**

_**Magoichi Saika **__/ Señora No "_

** El galope del caballo estaba más cerca y podíamos oír que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Mi rifle, junto con mi los hombres, se señaló hacia el camino. De repente, el galope se detuvo y pude ver los cascos de los caballos de mi enemigo. Se quedó allí por un rato, como si estuviera pensando si debía continuar en el camino o no. Entonces el caballo comenzó a moverse con los soldados a cada lado. Estábamos esperando hasta que se puso en la posición correcta para la primavera nuestro ataque.**

**"A pocos pasos más." Me dije a mí mismo.**

**"Gotcha."**

**Entonces surgió de entre los arbustos y se golpeó las tropas de ambos lados y se cayó de su caballo. Corrimos al ataque y algunos de mis mosqueteros estaban manejando más de un tipo a la vez. Corté un samurai que mató a uno de mis hombres y yo disparé otra.**

He sido golpeado de mi caballo y yo tenía que levantarme del suelo. Mi enojo sólo se levantó. La lluvia hace que sea difícil de ver y las nubes no están haciendo lo mejor. Pero pude ver a mis hombres que te maten. Corrí y corté por uno de los soldados enemigos y me di cuenta de que era un mosquetero. ¿Por qué iba Sakon llevar mosqueteros alrededor de él. Yo lo veía a lo lejos, pero no demasiado bien como él mata mi último soldado así que decido matar a su última sólo para las probabilidades aún.

** Me dirijo a ver que ese demonio mató a mi último hombre. Miro por la lluvia y la oscuridad, ya que se enfrentan entre sí. La figura de Nobunaga parece que adelgazado desde que me dure. Debe estar en uno de esos "señor de la tierra" dietas. Sin decir una palabra hablada cargué a él y él bloquea, por supuesto él bloquea. Pero no con una espada de dos hojas en forma de garra cerca de sus muñecas.**

Acusa a mí y bloquear su ataque. Sakon no parece ser el tipo que se cargue sin una palabra hablada. Pero lo que me bloqueé no era un arma de gran tamaño en absoluto, sino la de un rifle mosquete. Cayó un rayo a donde yo podía ver a mi oponente.

** El relámpago para poder mirar a ese demonio en los ojos. Mi cara se cayó mientras miraba a los ojos, que estaba mirando hacia mí con la misma expresión. Era su ...**

El relámpago reveló el rostro no de Sakon del sino de otro causando que mis ojos se ensanchen y haciendo lo mismo. Fue Magoichi ...

** Yo no sabía qué hacer. De repente sentí el pie me patada en el estómago, en el suelo me fui. Me puse de pie tos y la miré. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan hermoso ser tan mortal, la verdad.**

**"¿Qué has hecho eso?" Le grité.**

**"¿Dónde está Sakon", preguntó.**

**Ella preguntó por Sakon! "HOLA tipo apuesto aquí! Espera, es mi enemigo, así que tiene que hablar con su desagradable y no lo bueno malo, lo malo desagradable.**

**"¿No le gustaría saber." Oh sí, que era bueno.**

Está jugando conmigo y no me gusta ni un poco. Pero estoy tan confundido, no era supongo que luchar Sakon?

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, yo estaba esperando a su demonio de un esposo, pero creo que te tengo en su lugar.", Respondió.

Entrecerré los ojos en él, "¿Qué ... el diablo de mujer."

"Yo iba a decir flor, pero bueno lo que sea las rocas de su barco."

Cargué contra él con la ira.

** He bloqueado su ataque y trató uno de los míos.**

**"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal contradicción? ", Le pregunté.**

**La empujé fuera de mí cuando yo no he tenido una respuesta y ella corrió hacia mí de nuevo. Cuando llegó me salí del camino y tropecé ella haciéndola deslizan sobre el suelo mojado. Ella me miró desde el suelo como la lluvia caía sobre ella.**

**"No te atrevas a llamarme una flor.", Me dijo con frialdad-.**

¿Cómo se atreve a llamar a una flor, una vez más después de que él se lo llevó de vuelta.

"¿Qué no te gusta cumplidos?", Respondió.

"No cuando son mentiras." Dije con arrogancia.

"Nunca te mentiría sobre algo así a una flor tan hermosa como tú."

"¡Cállate!" Le grité tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras me paraba para mirarlo.

Mis armas que tenía en mis garras mientras estaba de pie y apuntó su rifle hacia mí.

** Me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado y sólo de un cumplido. Señalé mi rifle mientras ella comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia mí. Ella corrió hacia mí y cortó un par de veces y me cortó una vez y luego disparó. Ahora estaba detrás de mí y la espalda eran el uno al otro. De repente, mi pistola había caído en el medio porque de ser cortado por la mitad. Mi cabello se había caído de hombros, porque lo que sostiene que se redujo a la mitad de bien.**

**"Bueno, será condenado." Me dije a mí mismo como me di la vuelta.**

**Lo que vi fue un sitio para ver. Allí mismo, tanto de su garra armas se deshizo y el ornamento con su cabello cayó al suelo junto a sus armas. El pelo le caía por la espalda y sobre los hombros, era mucho más que eso parecía. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta como el relámpago. Señora No 'era realmente una flor de gran belleza que incluso el "Rey Demonio" fue hipnotizado por.**

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Ranmaru y Ginchiyo todavía estaba en ella como sus soldados lucharon contra los del otro. Ambos estaban creciendo cansados y tenían que recuperar el aliento._

_"Tú eres verdaderamente digno de enfrentar a un Tachibana." Dijo Ginchiyo._

_"Y el placer es todo mío que le llevará a su muerte." Ranmaru respondió de nuevo._

_Mientras tanto, en el principal campo de Saika Nobunaga estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad con Sakon. Pensó que sería fácil deshacerse de él y luego terminando Magoichi._

_"No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte que lo hizo." Sakon burlado Nobunaga._

_"No esperaba pelear contigo." Nobunaga respondió de nuevo._

_"Bueno, las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado ahora qué." Sakon dijo mientras cargaba al Nobunaga._

_Nobunaga bloqueó el ataque con su espada y luego hubo otro relámpago._

**{Cambio de escena}**

Nuestra lucha era como un baile, yo y Magoichi de. Mortal y graciosa como la que tuve con mi Señor cuando traté de quitarle la vida. Pero esto fue más de lo que esperaba.

** Señora No ", tan hermosa, pero rota por dentro, eso es lo que me di cuenta de lo que hemos luchado. Al estar en las garras de ese demonio tanto tiempo. Quiero que ella sepa lo que se siente estar en los brazos de un hombre de verdad.**

Usé mi técnica de hilado para tratar de sacarlo de sus pies. Esquivó cada movimiento y tomó mi mano mientras me dejó de girar y se lo tendió. Fue mi mano izquierda sostenía y yo podía sentir su otra mano sobre mi estómago y su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. La lluvia caía al sentir el lento latir de su pecho en la espalda y le respirando suavemente en mi oído. Nunca se me mantuve así y yo cerré los ojos y movía mi mano derecha en la mano que estaba sobre mi cintura en mi estómago. Entonces rápidamente abrí los ojos la eliminación de la mano y lo lanza lejos de mí.

** Es una pregunta difícil que es, pero yo no tenía intención de mantener de esa manera es que ... ocurrió. Llamé a la puerta los pies de debajo de ella, pero se contuvo. Seguí atacarla obligándola a realizar copias de seguridad en un árbol. Hablar de un gran árbol, se podría pensar que era un muro o algo así. Tomé su mano derecha y la puso detrás de su espalda mientras le golpeé contra el árbol, sino que era una cosa hermosa. Mi mano derecha estaba a la izquierda de la cabeza apoyada en la corteza del árbol de que yo dejé que mi cabeza hacia abajo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Podía sentir sus ojos se cierran de nuevo como su pecho subía y bajaba de su respiración. De pronto sentí la pierna derecha venir sobre mi izquierda, pero estaba demasiado cansado y aturdido a ser sorprendido. Mis labios estaban tan cerca de su hombro izquierdo que casi podía saborear la fragancia que viene de ella. Incluso después de ser empapado por la lluvia, todavía tenía ese olor. Solté su mano derecha para descansar la mía en la pierna que estaba a mi izquierda. Poco a poco me pasé la mano de su tobillo hasta el muslo mientras pasaba sus dedos de la mano izquierda por el pelo mojado. Cuando mi mano llegó a la parte superior del muslo oí dar un pequeño gemido. Yo sé que ella me podía sentir la respiración en el hombro. Entonces tomé mi mano derecha y lo sostuve en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras me agarré su pierna. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y le arrojaron fuera del árbol empujándola al suelo.**

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Ranmaru y Ginchiyo eran los únicos que quedan ahora por tanto de sus soldados han sido asesinados. Ambos estaban exhaustos de luchar contra la otra y apenas podía soportar que luchar por más tiempo. Ranmaru luego subió a su posición final que él había aprendido de Mitsuhide Akechi hace mucho tiempo. Ginchiyo metió en su propia postura y se dispuso a cobrar. Luego pagan el uno al otro y luego hubo un relámpago, y los dos estaban en el lado opuesto. Mantuvieron su posición por un tiempo hasta que finalmente Ginchiyo cayó de rodillas._

_"Para tomar la muerte sin una lágrima ... como un verdadero Tachibana." Ginchiyo dijo mientras se cayó completamente en el suelo y tomó su último aliento._

_Pero de repente Ranmaru también cayó de rodillas en el dolor y sabía que era el fin para él también._

_"Señor Nobunaga ... He logrado su objetivo ... pero ... pero fallado por ... perder la vida." Dijo mientras caía al suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

**{Cambio de escena}**

_Sakon comenzó a sentir realmente el poder y la ira de Nobunaga y siguió su camino._

_"Wow es más poderosa de lo que empezaste." Respondió Sakon._

_"Eso es porque no me he enfadado hasta ahora." Dijo Nobunaga._

_Luego cobrará a Sakon y Sakon mudó el camino golpeando Nobunaga en la parte posterior de la cabeza con el dorso de la hoja. Cuando Nobunaga volvió Sakon no estaba a la vista. Nobunaga se movía tan lentamente que estará alerta para lo que podría venir su manera. De repente Sakon saltó desde arriba Nobunaga con la esperanza de reducir a la mitad por la mitad. Nobunaga rápidamente se dio la vuelta y cogió Sakon por el cuello a ahogarlo. La energía eléctrica llegó a su alrededor tanto como Nobunaga pasó energía a través de la garganta de Sakon. A continuación, tomó la espada, ya que brilló y cortó Sakon diagonal, matándolo al instante. Nobunaga arrojó el cuerpo a un lado mientras las puertas del campamento principal se abrió._

_"Mi Señor, ¿estás bien?" Uno de sus hombres que habían sido bloqueadas por la Main Camp corriendo y preguntó._

_"Lanzar los cañones hacia el Sur y el Este." Ordenó el soldado._

_"Ahora mismo, señor."_

_Nobunaga se acercó un poco a la entrada de la Saika principal campamento y se volvió para mirar y el cuerpo de Sakon. Sonrió para sus adentros y se volvió otra vez sólo para tener las puertas cerradas cerca._

_"Lo que el ..." Nobunaga dijo mientras trataba de extraer la puerta abierta._

_De repente olió humo que viene de fuera del campamento principal. Afuera estaba el ninja Kotaro Fu'ma sonriendo para sus adentros._

_"Lo siento Nobunaga, pero el único Señor que sirvo es a mí mismo.", Dijo mientras dejaba el resto del campamento principal Saika en llamas._

**{Cambio de escena}**

Miré a este hombre de donde estaba ... en el suelo. ¿Cómo se atreve juegues conmigo de esta manera! No puedo soportarlo más! Me cobraron a él lo suficientemente rápido para que él no pudiera salir del camino. Lo tiró al suelo mientras le di un puñetazo en la cara y le tiró del pelo. Mi cabello! Mientras lo estaba golpeando de nuevo me agarró la muñeca y me dio la vuelta hacia donde él estaba en la cima. Me envolví mis piernas alrededor de él para ayudarme a mí mismo tirarlo. De repente, otro de esos momentos se acercó con nosotros, yo no sé si fue la lluvia o porque estábamos cansados. Podía sentir su figura musculosa sobre mi petite uno. El agarre mis piernas tenían alrededor de su cintura suelta al sentir su pecho contra el mío. Sentir los latidos de su corazón en el flujo con el mío ... un latido rápido que era. Su agarre en mis muñecas aflojó mientras movía sus manos en las mías. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron como nuestros dos ojos cerrados.

La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre el dos de nosotros, pero no nos fase. Sentí el movimiento de su cara acercándose a la mía, pero me detuve. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en movimiento con la mía, cada uno de nosotros tomarlos dentro y exhalando a cabo. Entonces me desenvolvía piernas de su alrededor y lo empujé con mis dos pies le lanzan encima.

** ¿Qué hay de malo en mí! Debería haber ganado esta batalla por ahora! Me puse de pie. Esta batalla tiene que terminar y tiene que terminar ahora. La miré y ella todavía estaba en el suelo, pero ella se sentó a sí misma ahora con la cabeza hacia abajo. Si tan sólo hubiera el mío, mi flor. No está en mis garras, pero ... en mis brazos en su lugar.**

**"¿Qué quieres de mí No '?" Le grité.**

**Rápidamente me miró con enojo: "Yo quiero muerto ..."**

**Me había convertido enojado, "¿Es así? ¿O es que lo que el "demonio" implantado en su mente! "**

**Se puso rápidamente en pie, "Usted no entiende!"**

**"Entender, comprender lo que! Que eres una "chica", un "demonio de una mujer", una "puta"! "**

**"¡Basta!" Gritó mientras se carga perdidamente de mí.**

**Todo era de fácil agarrarla por el cuello y sostenerla contra el árbol más cercano. Fue mucho más pequeño que el otro.**

**"Eso es lo que sus enemigos piensan de ti."**

**"Y tú no eres mejor que ellos." Dijo ella con frialdad-.**

**De pronto sentí algo húmedo golpeó mi mano que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Pero era mucho más cálido que el de la lluvia ... lágrimas.**

**"Pero eso no es lo que usted pensaba que era él."**

**"Tienes razón, pero la gente se engaña todos los días de sus vidas."**

**Mi puño alrededor de su cuello se hizo más fuerte, "Deberías haberte quedado a ese pensamiento que la que tiene ahora."**

**Me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo que la tenía por el cuello, ella nunca intentó quitar mi mano. ¿Quería que yo tome su último aliento y la maté? La miré a los ojos mientras miraba a los míos, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que mi hermosa flor se estaba muriendo. Poco a poco me solté el cuello y dejar que recuperar el aliento.**

**"Lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada." Me dijo que me paré frente a ella.**

**Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que seguía llorando. Llevé mi mano derecha y tomó la barbilla levantando la cara para que pudiera mirar a los ojos de los demás.**

**"Usted" es "la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda esta tierra.", Le dije.**

**Las palabras eran tan fácil de decir, pero yo quería que ella supiera lo que decía era verdad. Quería mostrar su ... quería que ella supiera lo que sentía. Sentí una gota de caída calidez por el lado derecho de mi cara ... una lágrima había caído de mi ojo.**

Fue difícil para mí creer lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de Magoichi. ¿Por qué estaba llorando Yo no sé, pero las lágrimas no dejaron de venir por mis mejillas. Mientras miraba a los ojos una sensación se apoderó de mí que yo no entendía. Trajo mi cara más cerca de él y mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido mientras las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. Al igual que nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, se detuvo, pero yo podía sentir su aliento golpeando contra mis labios. Levanté la vista hacia él y cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza.

"No lo haré a menos que quieras que lo haga.", Había dicho.

Me estaba dando una elección y yo no sabía qué hacer. Oí cañones disparando a lo lejos y lo miré, pero todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Yo ..." Yo estaba tratando de dejar salir.

"Yo ..." yo no podía, me quité formar su mano la barbilla y él movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Cuando trató de apartarse de mí me agarró las dos manos lo que le hace seguir frente a mí.

"Yo ... yo quiero ..." Yo todavía no podía pronunciar las palabras.

De repente sentí sus labios húmedos contra los míos tiernamente mientras me besaba. Él tiernamente me besó tres veces hasta que sentí su lengua Cepille ligeramente el labio inferior. Decidí separar los dos dejándolo entrar A pesar de que no podía pronunciar las palabras ... él sabía lo que quería.

** Sus besos húmedos eran de los que nunca antes había experimentado. Me pregunto si esto era lo que se sentía al besar a un ángel. La abracé y apretado para mí, ya que nunca besó a dejarla ir. Ahora sabe lo que se siente, que se celebrará en los brazos de un hombre "real". Me hicieron oír los cañones cerca, pero no me importaba, mi mente era centrarse en una cosa y sólo una cosa. La hermosa Señora No ".**

**{Cambio de escena}**

_El fuego de los cañones no aprovechó para detener a todos y comenzó a acercarse a No 'y la ubicación de Magoichi. Esto no fase ellos, su mente era centrarse en sí. Así como la bala de cañón se disparó en el aire llegó el tanto de ellos. Lo último que escucharon en la tierra en ese mismo momento fue la bala golpeando bajo sus pies._

A/N: Entonces, ¿cómo les guste! Dame Yall opinión sincera para que yo pueda mejorar mi persona o simplemente dime si te gusta o no lol. Ah, y me dicen lo que el pensamiento ustedes iba a pasar entre los dos. Nunca pensé que gran parte de esta pareja pero bueno. Por favor, deje comentarios y voy a estar traduciendo otras historias mías :-) See Ya!

");


End file.
